


Recovery

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Boys Kissing, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentarou is exhausted by Yukina's demands and Kengo and Ryusei help him to recover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> set at episode 34 where Ryusei, Gentarou and Kengo share a guesthouse room in Kyoto

"Oi? Oi!“ Ryusei called but his voice echoed without response from the empty Rabbit Hutch.

"Tch, they just left!" He shook his head and hung up, Kengo nodding in acknowledgment.

He closed his suitcase and sighed, Gentarou's sighs of strain from Yukina's demands clearly audible.

"We have to do something about Gentarou. He needs some sort of recovery, or he won't be able to fight properly" Kengo stated and Ryusei nodded in agreement. Just what? The two sat there in silence, Ryusei sipping on his green tea. A few minutes passed, both contemplating in silence about what to do. Gentarou rolled around on the futon. Finally, Kengo got up. "Come on" he motioned for Ryusei to follow him.

 

Ryusei followed Kengo behind the wall so they would not be heard by Gentarou. They peeked around the corner, watching Gentarou from time to time, whispering quietly. Finally, both walked up to the sleeping place, sitting down next to Gentarou in tailor seats, each on one side, Gentarou smiling weakly at them.

"Did you find out something new about the stones?" He asked, but Kengo shook his head. "Actually not" he said, "and, Gentarou, now isn't the time for that. You should relax for now, and we are going to help you with that." Ryusei grinned. "Yeah", he added.

"Relax, huh? Ah, yeah, relaxing is good. Who knows what Yukina has planned for tomorrow..." Gentarou yawned. "But what did you mean by you are going to help me with that?" He faced Kengo. "Well," Kengo began, one hand reaching out for the belt of Gentarou's yukata, "leave it to us".

 

And with that, both he and Ryusei leaned over the other boy, Ryusei starting to nibble at Gentarou's neck, his lips gently kissing down to his collarbone while Kengo undid the Yukata belt, one hand stroking Gentarou's leg up and down, fingers trailing along his thighs.

"B~but..." Gentarou blinked, gasping softly when Ryusei softly bit down on his neck. "Shhh~" Ryusei whispered darkly in his ear, and Gentarou tried to sit up on his elbows but Kengo pushed him down and Ryusei took the chance to attack Gentarou's neck with even more kisses. "Kengo.. Ahhh, Ryusei..." Gentarou didn't know where to turn his attention first and began to softly squirm on the tatami as he felt butterfly kisses of full lips at the inside of his thighs.

"Gentarou~" Ryusei breathed and brought his attention to him by clawing his chin between two fingers, tilting Gentarou's head in his direction, leaning in to kiss him. Gentarou's hand found Ryusei's hair and neck and Ryusei licked over Gentarou's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Gentarou admitted it gladly, hearing an audible soft moan from below from Kengo whose gaze was fixated on the two boys.

 

Gentarou was eager to kiss Ryusei but he wanted to kiss Kengo, too. They made out for a long time before they finally broke the kiss, panting softly, Gentarou blushing. "Ryusei.. " he whispered, "you are awesome at kissing.“

"Ah.. " Ryusei turned his head to the side in embarressment. "Kengo.." Gentarou needily called out to his other friend and Kengo was already over him, pinning one wrist down as his lips found Gentarou's, their kiss not less heated than the one before.

Later that night, all three of them were awkwardly wrapped around each other during their sleep, neither in their own sleeping place but all at one place, limbs mingling and Gentarou woke up, watching the other two sleep next to him and he smiled, snuggling closer happily, closing his eyes again to drift into a peaceful sleep in the arms of his best buds.

 


End file.
